<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What goes around comes around. by RoguePrincessDanie86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096619">What goes around comes around.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86'>RoguePrincessDanie86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ellick, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day in the office leads to Ellie hiding in the lab and Nick threatening people to throw them out the window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What goes around comes around.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/gifts">WannaBeBold</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my Ellick chat who all hate Jake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie Torres looked over to her husband and smiled at his antics with McGee. Today they were arguing about who would win in a fight Batman or Wolverine. Ellie was scanning through conversations about poisoned sailors in Pashto. </p><p>The NSA had sent over all the files on a significant case that they were coordinating with. </p><p>Ellie glanced at Gibbs, who was steadily working through the paperwork and ignoring the guy's antics. Ellie pressed the headset to her ear as the tapes continued to play. Her phone vibrated and rattled her desk, and Ellie glanced at the phone number. Rob, her brother. Ellie quickly paused the audio recording and grabbed for her phone. </p><p>"Hi Rob, What's up?" Ellie answered and paused as her brother carried one quickly. "Slow down. Why would Peter be cheating on you he loves you? No, I don't I think I'm an expert in this area. Rob, I realize Jake cheated on me. No, I don't think that makes an expert. Rob, I hold on I am at work." Ellie stood up and walked to another part of the office.</p><p>McGee and Nick got quiet. Nick felt his heart drop into his stomach. Ellie and his relationship had a no questioned asked policy. They were honest with each other, and Nick never asked what caused Ellie and Jake to get divorced because Ellie assured him that it didn't affect their relationship. </p><p>However, Nick never knew that Jake cheated. McGee glanced at his coworker and noticed the expression and realized that Nick didn't know that Jake cheated. </p><p>Nick followed Ellie into a dark corner of the office. Tears were rolling down her face. </p><p>"Babe?" Nick asked quietly as he sat down next to his wife and wrapped her in his embrace. </p><p>"That was Rob. He thinks Peter is cheating on him and apparently because I was cheated one time. It makes me an expert." Ellie said as more tears slipped from her eyes . She tucked her head onto Nick's shoulder. </p><p>"Elle. I guess that makes you an expert" Nick said, "Why did Jake cheat?"</p><p>Ellie groaned and said, "Everything changed when I started at NCIS. We couldn't talk, I was chasing after bad guys and carrying a gun, and I guess he felt like he wasn't enough." </p><p>"That's not enough to cheat." Nick said quietly, "You are the sun and moon and an awesome agent. It should have been enough. Everything you are is enough for me."</p><p>Ellie glanced at her husband and kissed him soundly. "I always knew you would be on my side." </p><p>Ellie snuggled again into Nick, and for a minute, the world stopped. Gibbs interrupted the moment. "Torres, Bishop's eyes up. The NSA Lawyers are on their way." </p><p>Nick jumped up and helped Ellie up. </p><p>"Wait NSA Lawyers?" Ellie asked, entered the bullpen. "Malloy?" </p><p>"Game face people. Bishop hed downstairs and help Kasie. McGee Keep working with the recordings. Torres, stay close to me and don't let Malloy downstairs. He doesn't get to see Ellie." Gibbs ordered </p><p>"Yes, Boss," Everyone said as they went back to work. </p><p>Ellie went down with Kasie. "So avoiding your ex," Kasie asked. </p><p>"Yep." Ellie said simply. </p><p>"However the Guys are a blockade, which is pretty awesome," Kasie commented.</p><p>"They are  best," Ellie acknowledged. </p><p>"Well E, you can stay down here as long as you need to. Mi Lab es your Lab," Kasie responded and went back to work.</p><p>Up in the squad room, work continued to happen until the NSA lawyers got off the elevator. Nick watched the group crisply suited men walked forward. </p><p>Jake Malloy came forward and stuck out his hand, "Agent Gibbs. This is Thomas and Thomas. We are here to represent the NSA." </p><p>"Malloy, Conference room is this way," Gibbs said and walked forward leading the group. </p><p>"You are Jake Malloy? "Nick scoffed. Jake turned to glare at dNick </p><p>"I'm sorry, and you are?" Jake demanded.</p><p>"Special Agent Nick Torres," Nick countered. </p><p>"Ah, a muscle head who gets his kicks off of breaking down doors," Jake commented. </p><p>"Yeah, and the agent who might throw you out the window." Nick challenged. </p><p>"Torres back off," Gibbs countered. "Malloy please be respectful."<br/>
"How is Ellie." Malloy asked quietly. </p><p>Gibbs glared at the man and responded, "You know what Jake. You don't get to ask about Agent Bishop. However you can ask her husband. He works here too."</p><p>Jake made a face, and hesitantly asked, "Oh okay. And he would be?" </p><p>"Me!" Nick Said confidently with an evil grin. </p><p>Jake got pale, and Nick's confidence grew. "Can I see her?" </p><p>"Yeah that's not happening. Amigo," Nick said with a sneer. </p><p>They jumped into work, and Nick stayed close to Malloy all afternoon. Ellie stayed in the Lab.</p><p>It was after sundown when everyone was released. Ellie emerged from the Lab, feeling like someone who starved from sunlight and a headache for all the files she read through. She was exhausted. As she made her way back up the Lab. She noticed Nick alone in the bullpen.<br/>
Ellie wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Babe you okay?" Nick said as he turned around and pulled her close. </p><p>"Headache. And tired. You ready to go home?" Ellie said.</p><p>Nick leaned down and kissed her softly until a cough interrupted them. The couple broke apart and glanced at Jake, standing near Ellie's desk. </p><p>"Ellie, I just need an minute," Jake asked. "Only a minute." </p><p>Nick glanced at Ellie, and she sighed. Nick leaned in and kissed her again, he then entered the elevator. </p><p>"Okay Jake, you can have your minute." Ellie responded </p><p>"So how are you?" Jake asked.</p><p>"Jake we are not friends. What do you want," Ellie demanded. </p><p>"So after you and I got divorced. Taylor and I got married. Then she cheated. It made me feel unworthy. I just wanted to apologize for cheating on you."</p><p>Ellie sighed and said, "Jake, you cheating. I was in a bad place. I have finally in a good place. Nick helps with that. Our paths diverge. However, I am not mad at you, Jake, and I'm sorry that Taylor cheated. But you know what they say what goes around comes around." </p><p>Jake sighed and said, "I hope you have a good life, Ellie." He headed down the stairs, and Ellie grabbed her bag to lead to an elevator.</p><p>Outside by the parking lot, Nick watched Jake leave and Ellie slowly behind. "Is he gone?" </p><p>"Yep," Nick said, popping the p sound." Did you survive." </p><p>"Barely," Ellie responded, and Ellie grabbed his arm as they walked to their car. "I love you. You know that right."</p><p>Nick smirked at her and said, "Baby everyone loves me," as they got into the jeep. </p><p>Ellie rolled her eyes and buckled her seat belt. Nick reached over and grabbed her hand. "Elle, as much as I tease. Thank you for choosing me. I love you."</p><p>Ellie leaned over the center divide and kissed Nick passionately. </p><p>"So, what do you want for dinner?" Nick asked, and Ellie as Nick turned on the car. The couple drove home with them, bickering about what they were going to eat for dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>